Heartbreak Friendship
by dragonfly-affinity
Summary: MaxiKilik. Maxi: 'Maybe… I am gay… but… I’m a gay that’s hopelessly in love. Aw, man… that sucks'
1. Confession

**_Chorus:  
Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined!  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
(I am falling!)  
Could it be,  
You were right here beside me,  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you?_**

_**  
**_

**Note: Inspired by Maxi's ending scene and Christy Carlson Romano's 'Could It Be' **I planned on this to be a oneshot at first, but instead, it turned into a multi-chapter fic in my head, but hopefully, it'll be quite a short one! This is my first SC fic, so I hope that it isn't _too _bad! Lol Oh, and just a little warning – there's a _little _bit of Xianghua bashing here; no offence to you Xianghua fans, it's just vital for the fic –apologetic smile-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Calibur or any of its characters and such otherwise there'd definitely be a lot more shounen-ai loving!

**¦¦¦**

Scenes flashed through Maxi's mind, each as vividly as the last – scenes of when he was overtaken by Soul Edge, the memories that he lost… but most of all; at the very end, the clearest memory, when he had found Soul Edge once more, and hoped to destroy it, only to possessed by the sword again – so narrowly saved by a dear friend that he had forgotten; Kilik. The pirate didn't know why, but the name alone sent pleasurable shivers down his spine; and when he looked at the twenty-three-year-old rod-wielder, he couldn't help but look away, finding his face oddly heating up.

If Maxi was to be honest with himself, he'd have to say that he didn't like Xianghua; not one bit – and when he saw her hanging off of Kilik's arm on _his _ship, after they had started travelling together once more, he wanted to make her walk the plank; but of course, he only refrained from doing so, because he knew that that would upset Kilik; but oh so many times had he been sorely tempted.

Whenever Kilik and him would just be on deck, enjoying the sunset in each other's company, miraculously _she'd _appear to latch unto Kilik's arm and start nattering on about something absolutely useless that Maxi couldn't care less about. However, Kilik showed deep interest in whatever Xianghua had to say; and Maxi thought him to be a saint for it. Left in a room with Xianghua on his own for thirty minutes or more, Maxi thought that he might just 'accidentally' nunchaku her to death, because his already damaged, newly restored sanity would simply snap.

_How can he stand **her**! _Maxi asked himself at least once a day, especially now when he was alone in his own cabin, staring up at his own ceiling; as wanton thoughts drifted through his mind about a certain brown haired staff user. Shaking his head furiously, Maxi cursed his now flushed face. _Geez – I am **not **gay! _He told himself that about the same number of times he wondered: 'How on earth can he stand _her_!' in a day; sometimes even more frequently, especially when Kilik simply wore nothing upon his torso; shamelessly oblivious to the effects that he had on females, and a certain dark haired pirate; but _still_, Maxi believed that he _wasn't_ gay – and _not _falling for his saviour and friend.

Giving up on trying to get any sleep that night, Maxi wandered from his cabin unto the deck, to breathe in the cool, crisp night air. Scanning the area around him, to his delight, he found a solitary figure sitting upon a crate, staring out at sea from the ship's front. As he approached, Maxi's heart decided to try running a marathon whilst doing a myriad of acrobatics, including somersaults.

"Hey," he greeted in a coarser voice than usual, and a familiar brown bob of hair jerked and soft brown eyes met his own ochre hues.

"Maxi?"

"Who else?" he laughed, shaking his head as he took a seat beside Kilik; thankful that the dark night hid his blushing face as his arm made contact with his; skin on skin. "Hey – where's that annoy – I mean Xianghua?" he didn't even have to look at Kilik to _know _that his eyebrow was quirked, but in amusement or anger, Maxi didn't know.

"The 'annoy – I mean Xianghua'?" Kilik mimicked perfectly. "Hey – what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Maxi gave a low chuckle, hoping to play it off as a joke. "Anyway! Where is she?"

"Sleeping downstairs," Kilik answered with a small frown. "What are you doing up anyway?"

"Could say the same for you," the older man answered evenly.

"What? Having nightmares about mussed hair?" Kilik quipped with a wicked smile before locking Maxi into another headlock and ruffling his hair in an almost merciless manner.

"Wha-wha!" struggling in their usual frolic, Maxi couldn't help but smile, secretly enjoying their little banter as he readied himself for his usual retort of: "Aw man, you messed up my hair," when Kilik let go of him.

Laughing, the two men returned to sitting side-by-side, quietly enjoying the peace and quiet before Kilik spoke again. "… So – why _are _you awake?" he asked, turning to face the pirate with a curious gaze.

"Honestly? I have no idea, I just couldn't sleep, you?"

"Hm, you could say that. Truthfully, I just wanted to come outside and see the stars," Kilik smiled, looking upwards into the night sky, dotted with those tiny globes that seemed so teasingly near.

"Ooh, who's in a romantic mood, huh?" Maxi couldn't help but jest.

"Yea, you wished," Kilik's voice was strangely despondent as the younger man looked down at his hands with the kind of forlorn look that only a kicked puppy could truly master; but his impression came pretty close to perfection as Maxi felt a strangely protective feeling wash over him, a need to hug the other man, but instead, he settled for second best, and placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

"Hey man, why so down?" he asked, as much concerned as he was curious. Kilik wasn't exactly the Easter Bunny sort of always happy kind of guy, but rarely was he ever as down as this. In fact, if memory served correctly, this was the first time Maxi had ever seen him like this. "Is it Xianghua?" Maxi dared himself to ask, finding it suddenly harder to swallow than before.

"Y-yea… you could say that," Kilik replied, and for some reason, unbeknown to him, Maxi's chest was abruptly hurting; but not the sort of pain that you felt when you've just been hit or struck down in battle – no, this was a different sort of pain; an internal kind – he felt as if he'd just been stabbed in the heart; and as Kilik continued to speak, it felt as if the blade was being continually twisted. "You know… I can't help but wonder… if she likes me, y'know? Xianghua can be so hard to read at times," Kilik sighed, shaking his head. "Do _you _think she likes me, Maxi?"

"…" Maxi wanted to cry right then. "Yea… she does, Kilik, she really does," he sighed, letting his hand slip from his friend's shoulders. He couldn't understand why Kilik's 'confession' hurt so much, but he knew that he didn't want to stay and hear anymore. "Yea, Kilik – all you have to do is… well – talk to her. I bet you guys would make a swell couple," and no matter how hard he tried to force _some _imitation of cheer in his voice, his tone was still lifeless and drab as the pirate stood up and stretched. "Well… uh – I'm gonna be going back to bed now," and with that, Maxi walked away, trying so hard not to run.

"Maxi?" Kilik called out, blinking, wondering what was wrong with his friend as he stared at Maxi's retreating back. "Maxi!" but his friend didn't turn.

In the safety of his own cabin, Maxi locked the doors. He couldn't believe it. He was crying. Even when his crew had been slain by Astaroth, he hadn't cried; but now, hearing Kilik's voiced longing of Xianghua – it _hurt_. It hurt so much that here he was, shedding a mini river upon his bed.

_M-maybe… I **am **gay… but… I'm a gay that's hopelessly in love. Aw, man… that sucks! _

¦¦¦

Phew –breathes a sigh of relief- Well – that's the first chapter done! Lol

Dragonfly

x


	2. Ache

**Note: **Wow, to be honest, I didn't expect such a positive feedback! Thanks a lot ATG, Lilith, and last but certainly not least, NunchukuQueen! Don't worry about the length of reviews lol I want to know what you guys think! I'm glad that the descriptions weren't too… sappy –smiles- I hope that this next chapter doesn't dash your expectations!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Calibur or any of its characters and such otherwise there'd definitely be a lot more shounen-ai loving!

¦¦¦

The following morning, Maxi felt like a drained zombie, ambling on to the deck of the ship without his usual spunk. Last night, had been an incredibly bad night for the young pirate; one of the worst night he had ever had in his life in fact. _Gods… he likes Xianghua…_ he still hadn't _quite _gotten over _that_ fact; and right now, he wasn't even sure if he could face Kilik, knowing that his friend would only question him about his actions the previous night, and what could Maxi say? _'Oh sorry Kilik but gee, I'm kinda heart broken because you prefer that – that **thing** instead of **me**!' _ Somehow, Maxi didn't think that would quite work.

Abruptly, the all-too familiar sound of: "Ah, Kilik!" ripped through the air, and Maxi felt as if a thousand sprays of ice cold needles had been shot into his back as he slowly turned, eye twitching to face a bright and chirpy Xianghua. _How can **she** be like that this early in the morning! _He thought wryly, before watching her latch unto the object of his unrequited affections, as per usual; and although it irked him _before_ – it tore him apart seeing them together like that _now_. _Oh yea, because she had Kilik. Duh. _However, even in Maxi's depression, he couldn't quite blind himself from Kilik's questioning gaze as his friend tried to make his way towards him, dragging Xianghua with him; for once uninterested in what she had to say, or vaguely so.

"Maxi?" he called, but the twenty-eight-year-old pirate just forced a smile upon his face, giving a small wave before walking away, feigning fineness; but he had no doubt that Kilik could see through him as easily as day pierces night. All Maxi knew was that he would have to avoid Kilik as if his life depended on it – and his pride; which was the only thing Maxi felt he had left. There weren't many places to hide from someone on a _ship_, you couldn't exactly storm outside and cool down; so Maxi decided to settle for the lookout, high up above deck, sitting alone in its cooped compartment, dully staring at the beach wood in front of him, as if trying to burn holes deep into the innocent piece of boat, cursing the day for being such a comparison to his depression; it was as if the bright sun was mocking him, and the clear skies jeering down at him like judgemental spectators telling him that he got what he deserved.

Like a kid, Maxi was sulking, but he couldn't help it; it was as if he had just lost a sense of _purpose; _or for a child, their favourite toy. He wished that it would rain; wanting foolishly to let the rain wash away his feelings, everything he felt towards Kilik so that maybe, just maybe he could have a meagre shard of normality and be able to find it in himself to be happy for Kilik and Xianghua. _Yea, especially when they get married… heh, bet their kids are gonna look cute… _he told himself, but unfortunately – his 'positive thinking strategy' only worked to dig him a bigger hole in his moping as he unconsciously raked a hand through his hair, wanting to punch the wood beneath him; to do something, _anything_ to release his frustration.

_I mean, geez, Kilik's a good friend…and – and I should really be happy, right? I mean… he… likes a girl that likes him back; and… oh god, this isn't helping me a single bit_, he groaned as he leaned his head back against the wood pole supporting his back. _I should support him_, was the sudden thought that entered his head but despite knowing what he _should_ do, nobody had ever warned him about how excruciatingly painful it could be. Nobody had ever prepared him for the complex emotions that he was feeling now.

_Why couldn't someone write a manual about this stupid thing called 'love'? Then the whole world would be happy! _He thought in aggravation, completely consumed about his own internal turmoil that he was unaware of the soft creaking of the ropes leading to the lookout, as someone clambered closer to the forlorn pirate.

¦¦¦

TT I think the second chapter blew chunks, sorry guys! And, forgive me for comparing Maxi to a child – it was the only thing I could think of!

Dragonfly

x


	3. Revelations

Note: Hey guys, this is the last chapter of this fic! I'm sorry that it may seem kind of rushed, it's just that I wanted to end this fic before I start my exams because after that, I won't be able to have any time to write anymore for a good while and I didn't want to leave this unfinished! I have a bad habit of leaving things to die when I lose interest in them! Sorry!

But thank you for all your support! NunchukuQueen, ATG, Lilith – your comments really made me smile! I'm glad that you liked the comparison to a child ¦smiles¦ And that it cheered up your days too! Heh, I hope that this chapter isn't too much of a bummer! Thank you!

¦¦¦

When Maxi realised that he was no longer alone, it was too late; an easily recognisable figure now obscured his vision. Frantically, upon identifying his 'attacker', Maxi tried to scramble to his feet and 'escape'; but a surprisingly strong hand caught his fleeing wrist and pulled him back down unto the floor, the figure practically pinning him down. "What is the matter with you!" Kilik's voice was unmistakably strained, and although anger was written upon his features; there was also another emotion fleeting back and forth across the handsomely chiselled face; something that Maxi didn't dare to believe was hurt. "Why are you avoiding me?" he demanded, shaking his head. "Last night, you just walked away – _why_? You wouldn't even answer me when I called you back! And _why_ won't you even speak to me today!"

"I – get off me!" Maxi retorted harshly, fearing his own reaction more than anyone else – afraid of the words he might say; what he might reveal as he managed to flip Kilik momentarily away; giving him enough time to free himself of Kilik's hold and jump to his feet. "St-stop it! You don't know what you're talking about!" he cried, shaking his head. "I – I just need some time alone! Why don't you just get back down and spend some time with _Xianghua_, huh!" and with that he turned away, hoping to scuttle down the ropes as fast as was humanly possible in order to avoid this confrontation. _I knew this would happen… _Maxi thought bitterly. _**That's** why I avoided you _he whispered quietly in his mind, one foot over the edge of the lookout when hands flew to his shoulders and promptly pulled him back down; sending him crashing to the floor, but astonishingly, instead of his back meeting against hard wood, it met an unyielding, yet unquestionably soft… _thing_ that was heaving up and down.

Immediately, Maxi froze. He couldn't even tell any longer if his heart was still beating, and his mind refused to register anything.

"Are you… jealous of me, or Xianghua?" Kilik murmured close to his ear, his warm breath ghosting upon the pirate's neck, assaulting him with wave after wave of involuntary pleasure as he firmly held Maxi in place upon his chest, eyes half-lidded as he watched his friend intently.

"Wh-what kind of a question is that! A-And… g-get off me!" Maxi had hoped to sound convincing, but the stutter and quavering of his voice made him oh-so-believable. _Who am I fooling! Gods, please… just – just let this end now… I – I don't want to… _The raven haired pirate closed his eyes tightly. _This is just **so **wrong… but – I – I'm enjoying it… this closure… th-this should really stop… _but even in his own mind; Maxi's voice held no conviction.

"Do you really want me to let go of you?"

"… Ah – y-yea!" came the crucially delayed response, and Kilik couldn't help but smile. "Wh-what's your deal man! D-Don't you have a thing for Xianghua!" Maxi exclaimed, gulping, fiercely racking his brains for a solution to his little 'problem'; of exposing his feelings for Kilik completely and utterly and being rejected for it; and of course, of a possible escape route from aforementioned rod wielder. The situation was beginning to become too much for Maxi to rationally handle, he wasn't even sure how much longer he could control himself. His body and mind – they wanted to run amok; like leashed animals craving for freedom, they wanted to abandon all notion of common sense; of morality. What they wanted was Kilik, and their all too compromising position wasn't helping matters at all. For what seemed like an eternity, Maxi had longed for the staff user, unconsciously, until the previous night; and this, what was happening right now, it threatened to shatter the little vestige of self control and pride that he had left.

However, Kilik, cruelly appeared to ignore Maxi's plight. "Tell me, Maxi," still not loosening his hold on the pirate as he rephrased his earlier question. "What are you more worried about – Xianghua liking me, or _me _liking _Xianghua_?" feeling that now, he finally knew for certain what was troubling the nunchaku fighter.

"D-Don't ask stupid things like that! Wh-why would I care what happens between you two!"

"Would you be like this if it had happened to one of your other crew members?" Maxi was paralysed again, finding himself being lured further and further into a corner; feeling very much like a man helplessly sinking in merciless quick sand. "Since I asked you that question last night you've been depressed, haven't you? You're not like your normal self, and trust me, I should know," Kilik admitted quietly. "But what I want to know is who _is it _that _you _like?"

"An-And why does th-that matter?" Maxi cursed himself a thousand times over for his sudden reversion back to crushing schoolboy state of mind instead of hardened, experienced warrior. Every time he opened his mouth, he knew that he lost whatever little scrap of dignity he had left; and Kilik? Kilik seemed happily oblivious of the trauma he was causing the poor pirate, and the havoc he wrought upon his emotions. On the other hand, now, Maxi was also curious as to Kilik's motives. Never once had he considered the blatantly obvious.

"Because I want to know for sure."

"Why?"

"Xianghua or me?" at the third repetition of Kilik's question, Maxi regained a little more of his composure as the 'gravity' of the tauntingly simple question registered in his mind. It was then that he realised that the escape he had been looking for; Kilik had given him already; but actually taking it was a different matter altogether. _I could… always play off that I'm jealous of Kilik and after Xianghua after all that's the 'norm' isn't it? But… I – I don't want… I don't want to… _"Maxi?" the ghosting of Kilik's lips briefly upon his ear made Maxi shiver with unbidden enjoyment. It was then that Kilik decided a different tactic. He wanted a definite answer. So he drew back, as if recoiling from a blow. "It's Xianghua isn't it?" injecting a heavily believable dose of hurt in his voice.

"Wh-wh-WHAT!" at that, Kilik's lips grew to a beautiful smile. "Whatever gave you _that_ impression!" Maxi's response; was exactly the response that he'd been hoping for as the pirate whirled around to face him; only to suddenly pale as he clamped his hand firmly over his traitorous mouth. "W-Wait – I – I can explain -!" the older man began to stumble on his wording once more as he rushed to correct his grave error; only to suddenly find himself being encompassed in strong arms. "K-Kilik?" the amazement and shock in the older man's voice was adorable, and something that, if Kilik recalled correctly, nobody had ever witnessed before; and that made him smile all the more.

"So – it's me then?" he coyly asked, even though he already knew the answer now. For certain, he now knew _why_ Maxi had been behaving so oddly; and it would be an understatement to simply say that he was relieved. His euphoria – man had never created the words to describe it, and probably would never be able to either. Maxi's blushing was all the answer he needed on that note as he gently tilted the older man's chin, capturing his amber gaze directly with his own hazel eyes. "You want to know why I thought you liked Xianghua?" meekly, Maxi nodded. "Don't you know that when boys like someone they usually act the opposite to how they feel? That's why, because you seemed to dislike Xianghua so much, I thought that _you _liked her."

"_What! Gods! Don't be gross!_" but then, Maxi opened his mouth again to voice another question, but Kilik gently placed a finger on his lips to silence him, continuing quietly.

"I only wondered if _she _liked _me _because then, at least I knew that she wouldn't go after you."

"So you led her on?"

"Only to ensure that she stayed away from you."

"You know… I don't know whether to praise you or hit you, as much as I dislike _her_…" he sighed, looking to Kilik before shaking his head. "You know… Xianghua's going to be pissed, right? You should really apologise or do something crappy along those lines."

"Yea, I know," the staff user winced, before shaking his own head. "But… I've got _you_ now, so I guess that I don't mind whatever _she _flings at me," it was then that Maxi pulled back, feigning offence.

"Hey! Who said that you _did _have me!" and at that, Kilik smirked as he silenced the pirate with a long-awaited kiss.

"Any other objections?" he whispered quietly as he leant his forehead against Maxi's, eyes closed as they sat there in the lookout, enfolded in each other's embrace; away from where others could disturb them, simply enjoying finally being together – in every sense of the phrase.

"You know… why did you have to go all around the bend and pretend to like Xianghua?" Maxi's own hushed voice asked, foreign to the pirate's own voice as unanswered questions rose to mind. "Why didn't you just -?"

"I was scared, Maxi; terrified that you might reject me. You're too close a friend to me to want to do anything that would jeopardise our friendship," Kilik honestly confessed with a small, soft smile. "That's why – I couldn't do anything until I was _sure_. You know me, I have to affirm everything and anything before I act," he chuckled, before giving a small sigh. "I don't want to… lose control again like I did when -," but at that, Maxi cut him off with a little chaste kiss of his own.

"Don't. That's in the past now, Kilik. You're not a monster," he reassured him gently, truthfully.

"Maxi…"

"I – I'm glad that you… that you came up here," Maxi flushed furiously, trying to hide his burning cheeks as he looked down, feeling all too much like a school girl with her first boyfriend. "B-But hey -! What were you talking about boys picking on the people that they liked? Don't tell me that you didn't think I liked you because I didn't pick on you!"

"In short, yea…" Kilik laughed. "Why do you think I always did things like messing up your hair and other boyish bantering things like that? Then come to your rescue like some knight in shining armour?" for a moment, he paused. "You know, you definitely _would_ fit the 'Damsel in Distress' criteria," he grinned wickedly, teasing the older man as he usually did.

"Oi! There is no _way _that I am like _a girl_!"

"Yea. Right, Maxi, whatever you say."

"I am not -!" but before Maxi could finish, his lips were sealed with a fevered kiss; and all protests were soon lost to the ocean around them. Kilik had found a new way of distracting his dear friend, and new found lover, that he found quite to his liking.

¦¦¦

Whew, a massive chapter –sweatdrops- Sorry if that was a kind of rushed ending! Thanks for being with me every step of this joy ride! ¦glomp¦

Dragonfly

x


End file.
